


A Bright Snuffy Day

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair does good and Jim gathers the evidence for a certain bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bright Snuffy Day

## A Bright Snuffy Day

by James Rellan

Not mine and no $ made.

Kudos to Snuffles d Bear for allowing me to use him in the story. (Apparently his Tamy-human had a hard time peeling him off the ceiling. He was thrilled.)

* * *

Blair looked around the brightly lit hospital ward. All colors of the rainbow covered the walls. Childish drawings both scribbling and surprisingly sophisticated papered the walls around each bed. Stuffed animals of all shapes and sizes lay against pillows or on the night tables beside the beds. 

None of the children noticed him yet. Even if he did have a tiny bowler on top of his head, a big red nose, striped, polka dotted, baggy clothes and oversized shoes. They were too busy watching the bipbipbip on the video game dujour. 

Blair honked his horn to get attention. The kids turned around startled then stared at him in awe. 

"Hi, kids!" 

* * *

Jim could hear the laughter in the hospital parking lot. He smiled at the thought of Blair chasing around the ward honking children and their squeals of joy. He patted his pocket where the polaroid camera awaited its moment. A certain bear wanted a record of the day. And who was he to deny the demandings of the furred? 

The Sentinel opened the door to see a pile of kids and stuffies on one bed with one lone oversized shoe sticking out from beneath them. 

_Snap, whirr_

"What was that?" came the indignant question. 

Blair parted some kids only to hear _snap, whirr_ again. "Jim! James Ellison, don't you dare!" 

_Snap, whirr_

"Relax, Chief. Just making sure we'll have mementos of today." Jim grinned evilly. "Smile." 

"I'll get you for this," Blair promised in a Sentinel ears only whisper. 

* * *

The fun ended when Nursezilla shooed Blair and Jim out the door telling them the children needed to rest. 

Blair flopped along the hallway carrying one shoe and wearing the other. He couldn't stop smiling. 

"You made their day, Chief," Jim said sneaking glances at his partner. He wondered what kind of revenge Blair had in mind for the pictures and would it be worth tacking them to the Major Crimes bulletin board. 

"Do it and you sleep alone for a month," Blair said in a normal tone. 

Jim weighed his options. He handed the pictures over to Blair. 

* * *

The phone rang in apartment 307. When the answering machine picked up, a snuffly voice spoke, "Your Blair was fun. Send him over again sometime. And we liked the big one too. He should wear the shoes next time." 

Two black eyes twinkled merrily and Snuffles waited patiently for his Jim and his Blair to come home. 

* * *

End A Bright Snuffy Day by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
